recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Braised Lamb Shanks with Roasted Garlic
Ingredients * 1 cup dried cannellini, Great Northern or navy beans * 1 large head garlic * 1 tbsp olive oil * 4 lamb shanks, trimmed of fat and membrane (1 pound) * 2 small carrots, peeled and diced * 1 onion, chopped * 1 stalk celery, diced * ½ cup dry red wine * ½ cup de-fatted beef stock * 28 oz plum tomatoes, drained (1 can) * 2 tbsp chopped fresh rosemary or 2 tsp dried * 1 bay leaf * salt and freshly ground pepper to taste Directions # Sort beans, discarding any debris. # Rinse and place in a large bowl. # Cover with cold water and let soak for at least 8 hours of overnight. # Alternatively, in a large pot, cover beans with water and bring to a boil. # Boil for 2 minutes. # Remove from the heat and let stand for 1 hour. # Preheat oven to 300 °F. # Remove as much of the outer husk of the garlic as possible without separating the colves. # Wrap loosely in aluminum foil and bake for 30 minutes. # Unwrap foil and separate the cloves slightly so that they cook evenly. # Wrap again and bake for 30 minutes longer, or until the garlic is very soft. # Set aside to cool. # Increase oven temperature to 325 °F. # In a Dutch oven, heat 1½ teaspoons oil over medium-high heat. # Add lamb shanks and brown on all sides. # Remove from the pan and drain on paper towels. # Add the remaining 1½ teaspoons oil to the pan, then add carrots, onions and celery; saute for 2 to 3 minutes, or until softened. # Add wine and cook until it has reduced by half, 5 to 7 minutes. # Stir in beef stock, tomatoes, rosemary and bay leaf. # Peel half the roasted garlic cloves and add to the pan; bring to a boil. # Return the meat to the pan, cover tightly and place in the oven. # Bake for 1½ to 2 hours, turning the shanks occasionally, or until the meat is very tender. # Meanwhile, drain beans and place in a large heavy pot. # Add water to cover by about 4 inches and bring to a boil. # Reduce heat to low and simmer for 45 minutes to 1 hour, or until the beans are tender. Drain (this recipe can be prepared ahead to this point. # Cover and refrigerate the stew and beans separately for up to 2 days. # Lift off fat that has solidified on the surface of the stew and reheat before proceeding). # With tongs, transfer the shanks to a plate, cover and keep warm. # Remove bay leaf from the sauce and skim off fat. # Boil the sauce for about 5 minutes, or until slightly thickened. # Peel the remaining roasted garlic and add to the sauce along with the drained beans. # Heat through and season with salt and pepper. # Mound the bean mixture on a platter and place the lamb shanks on top. Nutritional information Serves Calories: 445 per serving; protein: 40 grams; fat: 10 grams; carbohydrate: 46 grams; sodium: 518 milligrams; cholesterol: 89 milligrams Category:Beef stock and broth Recipes Category:Cannellini bean Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Great Northern bean Recipes Category:Lamb shank or knuckle Recipes Category:Low-calorie Recipes Category:Navy bean Recipes Category:Plum tomato Recipes Category:Red wine Recipes